Alexandra
by HarleQueen21
Summary: One-shot sequel to 'The Greatest Elusion'. A oneshot featuring Alexa, the now six-year-old daughter of Sherlock and Joan. This features a brief insight into the personality of the daughter of the consultants, who embodies the best of both of her parents, which is displayed by an incredible act of kindness when a simple trip to school turns into something more sinister.
1. Alexa

A/N: Hey everyone :) Thank you for supporting 'The Greatest Elusion', which is now complete. Thank you for all your comments and advice, I feel it's really helping me with my writing. I've also started a new story, called 'Unspoken Vows', which I am in the process of writing (the next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow). However, in the comments section of my previous story, I was asked to write a one-shot about an older Alexandra, specifically regarding the relationship with her parents, so this is my attempt! I hope it's alright, and any comments/advice is greatly appreciated. I would also be willing to write other oneshots with Sherlock/Joan/Alexandra, if people would like me to.

So, MakingMarauderMischief, thank you for the prompt, and this is for you.

Merry Christmas everyone!  
All my love,

HQ21.

"Sherlock, Alexa!" called Joan, as she put her smart black jacket over the top of her court dress.

Joan rushed into the kitchen, putting some bread in the toaster and preparing a bowl of cereal as she glanced down at her watch. It was twenty to eight, they had to be leaving soon. Joan was due to testify in court in less than an hour, meaning that Sherlock needed to take Alexandra to school. Joan sighed slightly as she plucked the hot toast from the toaster before filling a tall glass with some fresh orange juice. As she buttered the toast she found herself remembering the last time she had asked Sherlock to take their daughter to school. Although Alexa had been dressed and ready to leave, and they had made it to the tube in perfect time, Sherlock and their daughter had never made it to school that day. In fact, they had not made it onto the platform. As soon as they had walked into the station Alexa noticed a sign for an exhibition on south American butterflies, which opened that morning at a local museum. Butterflies were a passion of Alexa's, and had been from a very young age. Joan imaged that Sherlock had taken little convincing to allow Alexa to take the day off school to visit the exhibition, which he later proclaimed a "better method of education than the narrow-minded institutionalised folly that was taught in modern schools". Although they discussed it and he agreed not take their daughter out of school like that again, she still had her doubts. Alexa gained her curiosity from her father, whose interest in cultivating her interests were often unconventional, despite being well-intended. Nevertheless, Alexa needed to attend school.

"Sherlock!" Joan called, placing the toast onto the plate and picking up the glass of orange juice, before placing them both upon the table. "Sherlock, you're going to be-" Before she could finish her sentence, the sound of laughter and light footprints, followed by Sherlock's notably heavier ones, descended the stairs, and made their way towards the kitchen. Joan turned to see the smiling face of her young daughter as she entered the room. As Alexa was about to greet her mother, Sherlock came up from behind her, lifting her into the air and carrying her into the room. Alexa laughed and flailed as her father carried her towards the table and chairs, her white socks and black shoes kicking merrily into the air.

"Forgive the lateness, Watson" Sherlock breathed. "Alexa and I were admiring the latest additions of the _Euglasia Watsonia_, which were born this morning." Sherlock explained, calming himself as he stood before Joan, who was preparing her daughter's cereal. "They are quite beautiful" he continued, as Joan smiled at Alexa and stroked her hair, as the young girl began to eat her cereal. "Just like their namesake." Joan looked up from Alexa and turned towards Sherlock, removing her hand from her head as she took a few steps towards Sherlock, her body concealed by her professional black coat, which accentuated her slender legs. Joan smiled appreciatively at him.

"You need to be at the station in fifteen minutes to make sure she gets to school on time" Joan stated gently. "And Sherlock, she must go to _school_ today. Understand?"

"Quite" he replied simply. Joan narrowed her eyes slightly as she considered his tone, which was ever so slightly dismissive.

"I know you enjoy the adventures you have together, and don't get me wrong, I think they are wonderful. They are educational, they are interesting and you both get so much out of them" she began, lowering her tone as she glanced towards her daughter, who was sipping her juice as she pulled her toast towards her. "But it's Friday. And we're taking her to the art exhibition tomorrow and the book fair the day after. She's got a busy weekend coming up, and she needs to be in school today" she continued, looking up to find Sherlock watching her with an almost impassive expression. "Alright?"

"Yes" he replied, glancing towards his daughter as he spoke. "I assure you, Alexa will be through the school gates by half-past eight" he began, watching as Joan's features relaxed slightly and she nodded in understanding. "Where she can be subjected to the drudgery of state education, drumming into her a series of useless facts which she will find of little use. And the issues or lessons they teach her which are of any use are those which she is already highly proficient in-"

"Alexa is highly intelligent and very advanced in her classes" Joan conceded. "But school isn't just about education, Sherlock. It's about structure, routine, and socialisation" she continued, watching as Sherlock's eyes betrayed his scepticism. "There are some things we cannot teach her, that she needs to learn by herself. School and the time she spends away from us allows her to act independently and find herself in scenarios which she is only able to experience in that kind of environment. It is teaching her educational and social skills that will be an asset to her."

"Alexa has remarkable intelligence and is extremely sociable" Sherlock responded. "She has a kindness about her, a perceptiveness and sense of empathy that I have only ever seen in a handful of adults" he continued, focusing his eyes on Joan's for a moment. "She is ever so much like you, Watson" he stated gently. "Which, regardless of her intelligence and her already impressive deductive abilities, is by far her greatest strength." Sherlock watched as Joan's eyes lowered slightly, her humbleness taking over. Alexa had always been a kind and perceptive child, who gentle and considerate nature had taught him almost as much as Watson's had. He remembered a time when, as an infant, Clyde had tumbled from the table and landed on a chair on his back. Sherlock and Joan were stood talking by the stove, and Alexa had been in her high chair. Upon seeing the fallen Clyde, Alexa had cried and wailed in such a manner that Sherlock had rushed immediately from Joan and to his daughter's side, plucking her from her high chair as Joan ran towards them, running her hands nervously over the child to search for signs of injury. She found none. Instead, Alexa rose her tiny arm and pointed towards the cushioned seat upon which Clyde was struggling. Joan walked immediately towards him, picking him up and holding him in her hands, carrying him towards Alexa. The small child's cries stop instantly, and she relaxed into her father's arms, as Joan showed her that Clyde was quite alright. The details of that event had been imprinted on Sherlock's mind, and he found himself frequently revisiting the memory, and marvelling at the feelings of pride and impression it caused him. Sherlock was drawn from this pleasant memory by Alexa's voice, and the feeling of her tugging upon his jacket.

"Papa" she called, rousing Sherlock from his thoughts as he looked down upon her. Alexa wore her long hair down, some strands of it arranged neatly and secured with silver clips. She was wearing her school uniform, a dark blue blazer and white shirt with a black skirt. She wore a dark brown shoulder bag with a butterfly on the side, which her grandmother had made for her. She shifted on her spot slightly, tilting her head up to face her father with the same pleasant wide-eyed expression that her mother often wore. Alexa had beautiful, almond-shaped eyes which seemed to glisten with emotion and intelligence in equal measure. She had her mother's nose and lips, but her eyes were most definitely her father's. She was, in his humble opinion, exceptional. Just like her mother. "Papa" Alexa repeated, tilting her head to one side and narrowing her eyes slightly, as he often did when analysing an individual or item of interest.

"Yes, Alexa?" he responded, his intelligent eyes meeting hers.

"Can I take the book with me to class?" she asked sweetly, as she adjusted the strap of her bag upon her shoulder. "It's show and tell today."

"Of course" he returned instantly. "Go and collect it from the shelf and I will get your coat" he continued gently. "We will be leaving in five minutes" he declared, flashing Joan a determined and almost convincing look. Almost.

"Okay, thanks!" she beamed, smiling and holding her bag to her side as she rushed from the room. Joan smiled as she watched her daughter's bound through the door and up the stairs. She had her father's energy and passion when it came to all things educational. Although Joan had always been highly academic and incredibly skilled, her modesty meant that she often overlooked the attributes of Alexa's which were similar to her own, or assigned them to Sherlock's influence. Her partner knew this, of course, and wished to make her aware of just how similar their daughter was to her mother. And how it was because of this, as opposed to him, that she was remarkable.

"Her eyes" Sherlock stated simply, causing Joan to remove her attention from the door and face her partner with an inquisitive expression. "She has the same look in her eyes as you did when you first began to undertake my work" he explained, leaning back on his heels and unclasping his hands and gesturing as he spoke. "That shining keenness that lights up her features" he said reflectively, as he remembered the gleam in Joan's eyes with perfect recollection. "She is incredibly intelligent and curious, it really is quite remarkable" he stated proudly. Joan nodded in agreement. "Which is why I find the concept of schooling-"

"Sherlock" Joan smiled, as he gave her his most innocent, wide-eyed look. "I know you're not fond of school, but we have talked about this. She is gaining so much from it. She's learning stuff that we can't teach her" Joan rolled her eyes as she saw Sherlock's eyebrows raised in an unconvinced manner at this statement. "She's always reached her milestones early, and her academic abilities are incredible" Joan continued, her voice adopting a light, gentle tone. "But it isn't just her intelligence that the school environment influences. It's her" she explained, watching as Sherlock turned towards her slightly, a puzzled expression playing on his features. "Schools place children in an environment where they meet new people, children and adults, who they work alongside. Hey work together, befriend one another, and negotiate boundaries" she continued, as Sherlock nodded in agreement. "We can't keep her hidden from the world, Sherlock. Kept all to ourselves. We spent enough time doing that when I was pregnant" Joan added reflectively, watching as Sherlock's features softened slightly. "Schools provide children with an environment to find themselves, to identify people and subjects which interest them and pursue them. Being there gives her the opportunity to develop her social skills and her passions. And whilst her intelligence is a great asset, it comes with consequences" she added, looking towards Sherlock with confidence as she spoke. "She sees things in more detail, to a much greater extent than other people, her age or ours. I don't want her to think her value in purely determined by her intelligence. There are many other parts of her that she can develop at school. Not as an intelligent child, but as a human being."

Sherlock pondered her words for a few moments, his eyes glowing with the familiar look he wore when he was trying to understand something that was not immediately obvious to him.

"Are you worried about Alexa?" he asked gently. Joan pondered the question for a moment, her soft and reflective eyes meeting Sherlock's.

"I'm worried that if she is treated like a prodigal child whose highest attribute is her intelligence, she won't be aware of just how incredible she is" Joan stated simply. "I want her to know that she is more than an academic ability."

"She is much more than her intelligence" Sherlock returned with conviction. Joan smiled slightly, her eyes lowering to the ground slightly in a manner which reminded Sherlock of the time she had spoken to him in the police cell during their first case. "What?" he asked in confusion.

"I remember telling you something very similar when we first met" she began. "And throughout the first couple of years I knew you. When I wanted you to realise that you have many qualities that are wonderful, and that you should be proud of." Sherlock remembered what she was referring to, and nodded briefly in acknowledgement.

"You want her to realise the abilities of not only herself, but of other people" he stated simply. "You do not wish her to underestimate her own abilities, nor those of others." Joan nodded in agreement, before walking towards the table and clearing away the breakfast things. Sherlock watched her as she placed them into the sink, before placing the cereal box back into the cupboard. "You have little to worry about, Watson" Sherlock stated reassuringly, causing Joan to turn on the spot. "She is far too much like you to be that much like me" he stated. Joan considered the complexity of the words he had just used, and found herself smiling. Before she could respond, the sound of their daughter's excited footsteps could be heard descending the stairs. Alexa entered the room and paused in the doorway, clutching her book to her chest as she turned towards her parents.

"Mama!" she smiled, walking briskly towards Joan, who turned from the sink and crouched to the ground to greet her daughter.

"Hey, sweetheart" she soothed, cupping her daughter's cheek. Alexa ran her intelligent eyes across her mother's face, before meeting her gaze. Her mother's eyes had a glistening, reflective appearance, which the sweet Alexa mistook for sadness. Alexa tilted her head to the side, before taking a step forward and warmly embracing her Joan, who closed her eyes as she held her daughter close. Joan opened her eyes and leaned back slightly, so she could look carefully at her daughter. Alexa had always been perceptive and affectionate, even since infancy. But Joan was concerned that these wonderful traits would only be able to be expressed to herself and Sherlock if their daughter remained sheltered. Joan didn't want Alexa to only be able to feel strong feelings of love and connectedness to her parents alone. She wanted her to be able to feel and appreciate love, compassion and kindness. But Alexa's deductive abilities meant that she often viewed people, particularly strangers, in the same way her father had done when she met him. She didn't want Alexa to have the same sceptical views on people and on love. She wanted her to be wary, of course, but she wanted her to see beyond people's faults and into their potential. But above anything else, she wanted her to be happy. And as she looked from the kind eyes of her daughter to the reflective ones of her father, she knew that Sherlock wanted the same thing.

"Are you going to tesfy today, mama?" Alexa asked, as she held her book under her free arm. Joan's amiable expression softened slightly at her daughter's mispronunciation.

"Yes, I am going to testify in about half an hour" she returned, looking down at her watch. "Which is when you need to be in school" she added, smiling at Alexa as she flashed Sherlock a teasing look. Joan then turned back towards her daughter, and her attention befell the book beneath her arm. "Which book are you taking to show and tell?" she asked kindly. Alexa allowed the book to fall from her side into her hand, before showing it to her mother.

"Anderson's fairytales" she replied, showing her mother the cover of the old text, which she suspected may be a first edition. Joan knew she was interested in the fairytales, having read several of them to her herself. From the time she spent reading them to her, she realised just how inquisitive her daughter had been on some of the complex concepts within the texts, including good and evil, which seemed to interest her deeply. Although she was highly intelligent, she knew that children her age often saw the texts in black and white. In a sense, they were supposed to, as the fairytales were written to convey the differences between good and evil. But in real life the differences were much more complex, and not always as obvious and clear-cut. But not always. "We finished reading them last night" she proclaimed, before placing the book back beneath her arm.

"Yes, I know" she returned gently, running her hand gently across her daughter's hair. "Did you enjoy the book?"

"Yes" she returned instantly, nodding in emphasis, as Sherlock often did. "Can I read the Grimm ones next?" she asked, her eyes widening at the prospect of a new text to consider. Joan thought about this for a moment, remembering the dark nature of some of those tales. But it was something that Alexa was interested in, and she was sure that, if the actual tales were too dark, versions more appropriate for children would be available.

"I'm sure we can arrange that" she stated, kissing her daughter's cheek tenderly before rising from her kneeling position and taking Alexa's hand. "But first, I have to go to court, and you need to go to school" she stated, swinging their joined hands for a moment. Alexa nodded in return, squeezing her mother's hand before turning towards her father.

"Are you ready?" Alexa asked Sherlock, in such a way that Joan found herself smiling. Sherlock's eyes widened slightly at his daughter, whose intonation and glare were very much Joan Watson's. He turned to the side and extended an arm, indicating to the door as Alexa watched him with a curious expression.

"After you" he stated gently. Alexa nodded, turning back towards her mother and offering her a bright smile.

"Goodbye, mama" Alexa stated, giving her mother a kind and appraising look, before turning back towards Sherlock.

"Goodbye, sweetheart" Joan returned, leaning down to kiss her daughter on the forehead, before turning towards Sherlock. "I'll see you at the precinct after I testify. If there's a problem, then-"

"I assure you, Watson, there will be no problem" Sherlock assured her. "And I could not in good conscience assure you that I would call you if there were" he stated, watching as Joan wore a puzzled expression as she rose into a standing position. "Terrible phone reception in the underground" he stated simply. Alexa giggled slightly, holding her book to her and standing by her father's side. Joan smiled, saying goodbye to them once more, before glancing at her watch and hurrying from the brownstone. As soon as the front door closed behind her, Sherlock walked quickly towards the fridge and removed Alexa's lunch box, which she held in her free hand. Despite having a bag and a book already, she declined her father's offer of help with carrying her items. She had always attempted to be as independent as possible, which had led Joan to tell Sherlock that she was "quite self-sufficient", which he had once described himself as. Sherlock had watched Joan with a bemused expression, before replying with "of course she is", similar to how Joan had responded to him.

"Do you have everything you need?" he asked, watching as Alexa looked up and nodded towards him. "Excellent. Shall we be off?" Alexa nodded, before walking confidently past her father and leading him up the stairs. Sherlock watched her in amusement for a few seconds, before following her up the stairs and from the brownstone.

Ten minutes later they were waiting for the tube, standing close together amongst the busy people rushing around them. Alexa was holding Sherlock's hand in a light and gentle fashion as she gazed curiously at the people around her. Sherlock watched as her eyes analysed various people, and her eyebrows rose or lowered in confusion as she considered them. As he watched her, he noticed that her attention had befallen a nervous-looking woman and her child, a young girl slightly older than Alexa, whom the mother was holding close. The woman kept casting glances over her shoulder, and adjusting the pair of dark sunglasses she wore. It was November, cold and fairly dark outside, so such an accessory seemed very out of place. Alexa frowned in apparent confusion as she leaned forward slightly and stared into a spot at the end of the platform.

"Alexa?" Sherlock asked. Upon receiving no response, he lightly shook her hand which was clasped in his own, which roused her attention. But only just. "Alexa, is something wrong?" he asked, concern entering his voice, as he glanced from his daughter to the spot where she was staring. He noticed the petite blonde woman and her brown-haired child, who appeared unaware of her mother's nervousness. Like Alexa, Sherlock also noticed the tall, dark-haired man who was staring at them from the end of the platform.

"The man is looking at her strangely" Alexa stated simply, in a similar tone that Joan used when explaining the conclusions she arrived at. "He leans away when she looks at him, and he looks angry" she continued, turning back and facing Sherlock. Sherlock nodded, before turning from his daughter and towards the woman and her child. He then looked to the end of the platform, and found that the tall, imposing figure of the mystery man had vanished. Before he could consider this any further, the tube pulled in beside them, and he led the slightly reluctant Alexa into the nearest carriage. A few moments later he noticed the nervous-looking blonde woman carrying her child onto the tube, placing her on the ground and holding her tightly against her dark blue overcoat. The little girl appeared to be confused, and judging by the way she was staring around the carriage, it became apparent that she had never been on a tube before. As the tube began to move, Sherlock glanced down at Alexa, who he found to be watching the nervous woman curiously. She continued watching her for several moments, before turning her attentions to other passengers, including an elderly traffic warden with a limp, two giggling teenage girls and a slightly irritated looking businesswoman who was attempting to remove a dark-coffee stain from her expensive bespoke blouse.

The journey passed fairly un-remarkably for the first five minutes, with Sherlock and Alexa discreetly sharing some observations on their fellow passengers, as former passengers left the carriage and new ones arrived. Eventually the carriage that they were in was almost empty, save for Sherlock and Alexa, the nervous woman and her daughter (who Alexa correctly observed attended the same school as her, judging from the small fraction of the child's blazer which was visible through her coat), and three or four others, including the two teenagers, who were finding something on one of their phones absolutely hysterical. However, the relatively calm atmosphere was soon changed when, a few minutes after their previous stop, the tall and imposing figure of the mysterious man from the platform walked from the adjourning carriage to the present one, rising his head above fellow passengers as he walked through, apparently looking for someone. Alexa watched as his gaze fell upon the nervous woman and her child, before his features became tense and almost angry, as he walked briskly towards them.

"Papa" Alexa stated with urgency, tugging on her father's hand. Sherlock, whose attentions had been on the ticket inspector, who he felt quite certain was having an affair with his sister-in-law, turned immediately to his daughter, glancing down at her before staring at the familiar figure of the man who wore an expression of rage. Sherlock ran his eyes over the man for a fraction of a moment, before turning towards Alexa, moving her away from their position by the doors and seating her a safe distance away from the man and the woman and child. Alexa protested non-verbally, pushing herself up from the seat and looking over the back of the seats before her, as she tried to look towards the nervous woman and her child.

"Wait here" Sherlock instructed, his voice calm but firm. Alexa nodded, sitting back slightly in her seat, as her father stood in the aisle, blocking her from the man's view. As he turned around, Sherlock was standing directly in front of the man, who had reached the nervous woman and her daughter.

Upon seeing him, the woman's face turned towards him, and she removed the glasses from her face, as if thinking they were tricking her. They were not. As the man walked past Sherlock, the nervous woman pulled her child from in front of her to behind her, shielding her as the tall man stood before her. Sherlock walked slowly up behind him, glancing over the taller man's shoulder to the woman, whose black eye and cut forehead were now clear. Sherlock's eyes darkened as he identified the recent mark as the result of having been punched in the face by someone with a left hand. His gaze fell solemnly to the left hand of the man before him, whose knuckles were cut-up and bloodied. Sherlock's eyes darkened as his eyes rose back to the man before him.

"Stanley-" the nervous woman breathed, moving backwards as she continued to shield her daughter. "Stanley, please-". Before she could continue her statement the man identified as Stanley, who was clearly unaware of Sherlock's presence behind him, clenched his trembling fists, rising his left arm offensively. Before the woman could react, Sherlock grabbed Stanley's arm and pinned it behind his back, before pushing him forcefully against the door of the tube, his face pressed harshly against the glass window. The man was struggling and flailing against Sherlock, whose grip on him was firm. Alexa's eyes widened as she watched her father struggle with the man who, after a few moments, pushed himself back from the door, hurtling himself and Sherlock across the tube, until they slammed together against the opposite door. Alexa gripped the seat before her tightly, her eyes widening as she watched her father regain control of the aggressive man, who appeared to be regaining his strength.

Alexa's attention move from the battling adults to the trembling young child, whose face was emerging from behind her mother's coat. The woman who was shielding her appeared startled, frozen to the spot in fear, as she stared in disbelief at the scene before her. After a moment, the man freed himself from Sherlock's grasp and grabbed the woman, pulling her away from the child and pushing her across the aisle. Sherlock was by his side immediately, releasing the terrified woman and attempting to subdue him. Alexa turned from the scene and back to the child, who was standing in the corner between the door and the seats, and beginning to cry. Without much consideration, and due to a sense of logic and reason that she could not instantly explain, Alexa pulled herself off her seat and ran past the brawling adults and towards the crying child. Alexa reached out towards her, placing her hand over one of hers, which the frightened girl held tightly. Alexa took a step closer to her, spoke a few words to the frightened child, and led her quickly to the back of the carriage. Sherlock had pinned the man against the side of the carriage, and was holding him steady as two ticket wardens rushed into the carriage and helped him to subdue him.

"Alexa!" Sherlock called, glancing around the carriage upon noticing that his daughter was not in the seat he placed her in. Fear gripped him as he pushed the man into the custody of the ticket wardens, who were pinning him to the ground. Sherlock was joined by the frightened mother, who was standing by his side and staring across the carriage.

"Nadine?!" she called, fear gripping her voice.

Sherlock stared across the carriage, fear and panic gripping him, until he saw something at the other end of the carriage: one of Alexa's dark blue gloves was on the floor. Sherlock rushed down the aisle and towards the other end of the tube, and before he reached it, the faces of Alexa and the slightly older child, who was still sobbing gently, arose from the back seat. Alexa must have led her there and encouraged her to crouch down to keep her safe. Sherlock felt himself release a deep breath as his body was released of the fear and panic that had almost suffocated him moments before.

"Alexa" he breathed, reaching out for her. Alexa looked up at him with wide eyes, before standing from her kneeling position and facing her father with a contemplative expression. She turned to the side, her expression softening as she looked at Nadine, offering the older child her hand. Nadine accepted it, and rose from her position just as her mother rushed towards them, walking past Sherlock and holding her hand out to her daughter. Alexa looked from the woman to the two ticket officers, who were dragging the man from the ground and towards one of the doors, which was opening as the tube had just pulled in to the final stop. After he had left, Alexa took a few steps out from the seats, leading Nadine by the hand, and walking her over to her mother. Sherlock watched in amazement as his brave daughter returned the frightened child to her relieved mother, who crouched down and hugged her tightly. Throughout this entire time, Alexa's hand remained tightly bound with Nadine's, who refused to relinquish her hold on her saviour.

"Alexa" Sherlock stated gently, crouching down beside his daughter. "Are you alright?" he asked, running his eyes across her body. Logically, he knew that she had not got close enough to have sustained a physical blow, but the logical part of his mind was not currently being used. "Alexa?" he asked.

"It's okay, I'm fine" she soothed, in a tone which echoed her mother's. "Is the lady okay? Her eye is bleeding." Sherlock blinked a couple of times at his daughter, before turning towards the woman hugging her daughter, both of whom appeared to be much more relaxed.

"Yes, Alexa" he returned in a clear and determined manner. "She is fine. She will be alright." Alexa watched him for a moment with intelligent and unblinking eyes, before lowering her head slightly and nodding once.

"Good" she replied. Before glancing back towards the mother and child. "Can we walk to school with them too? Nadine is scared" Alexa asked kindly.

"What is she scared of?" Sherlock asked gently, despite already knowing the answer.

"That her dad will hurt her mum again" Alexa replied simply, her voice low and her features unreadable. "Can we walk with her?"

"Yes" Sherlock replied instantly, rising from his kneeling position and turning towards Nadine and her mother. They spoke for a few minutes, walking from the tube and the five blocks to the school. During that time, the woman confided in Sherlock about her violent ex-husband, and how he had become enraged after she was awarded full custody of their daughter following a TRO against him. As they spoke, Alexa and Nadine walked a few steps ahead of them, hand in hand. Sherlock could not tell what they were talking about, but whatever it was had Nadine completely engaged, as the taller girl was laughing and turning towards Alexa and nodding every couple of seconds. Sherlock's attentions was so focused on the scene before him that he was unaware of Nadine's mother, Claire, calling to him.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"No, no that's okay" she smiled, crossing her arms across her and following his gaze. "They seem to get along so well, don't they?" she stated, causing Sherlock to nod in agreement. "Your daughter is incredible, by the way" she added, as Sherlock looked towards her. "She ran straight towards Nadine and pulled her away from the fight, taking her to a safe place and not leaving until she was certain that there was no danger to her." Sherlock listened and nodded in response, watching Alexa as he thought about the events. Claire had been in a better position to have witnessed Alexa's actions, which he had already deduced but not directly seen. "Do you think she realised what she was doing?" Claire asked nervously, causing Sherlock to look back towards her. "Putting herself in such danger? I mean, she's so young so I guess she just-"

"Oh yes" Sherlock returned, looking from Claire to Alexa. "I'm quite certain that she was aware of the dangers" he continued as they approached the entrance of the school. Alexa and Nadine stood beneath the gates and turned back towards their parents, removing their clasped hands to wave goodbye, before Alexa held Nadine's hand once more and walked with her into the building. "Alexa is incredibly perceptive. She saw the danger to herself, of that I have no doubt. But she feared the danger to your daughter more than the danger to her."

"You really think so?" Claire asked sadly, guilt washing over her as they watched the little girls enter the building.

"I am certain of it" Sherlock responded, turning from the gates as the doors to the school shut behind them. "It is a quality she has inherited from her mother" he explained, his mind racing with memories of the times that Joan had acted in a similar manner for him. As he walked with Claire down the street and back to the tube, he considered Joan's concerns regarding their daughter, who she feared would struggle with connecting to people in the same manner her father had done. But as he remembered the look in Alexa's eyes as she had emerged from behind the seat, how she had scanned the scene before allowing her companion to pass her, he felt reassured by the fact that the little girl's compassion would ensure that she did not suffer as he had. In fact, after viewing her actions and her kindness earlier that day, there was no doubt in his mind that she could not only understand and appreciate other individuals, but that she was capable of loving them, as they were, and without condition. Sherlock smiled as they walked onto the platform and stepped onto the tube, selecting the seats closest to the door. _Just like her mother_, he mused, as the tube pulled out of the station.


	2. Birthday Surprises

A/N: Hey everyone :) After writing the last story, which I intended to be a one-off, I found myself thinking of several ideas for Alexa and her parents. Following a request from ElFan4, I have written this piece, which features Alexa's birthday, and a very special surprise for her and her parents. I have two other chapters planned, one which will feature a hospital visit, and the other which will involve a meeting between Sherlock, Joan and the principal. If you have any requests/comments please let me know. (I just can't seem to finish fics, can I?)

Thanks, HQ21

PS- Happy New Year! :)

Alexa walked through the kitchen in her white embroidered party dress and silver shoes with a merry spring in her step, her small silver shoulder bag knocking against her hip as the sound of the soles of her shoes upon the tiled floor broke the silence. Alexa walked cautiously up to the fridge and pulled it open with a single tug, before surveying the contents and finding what she was looking for. She closed the fridge with a satisfied smile, before skipping into the front room with the handful of lettuce that she had just liberated. Before she reached Clyde's habitat, Alexa cast a cursory glance around the room to make sure that she would not be caught by her parents, who had warned her about the dangers of over-feeding their beloved pet. Upon seeing no one around her, and believing that getting told off on the day of her seventh birthday was highly unlikely, Alexa smiled sweetly as she hand-fed the lettuce to Clyde, who inclined his little head upwards to face her and accepted the gifts gratefully. As Alexa gave him the third of four pieces of lettuce, the sound of a voice from behind her caused her to stop, her eyes widening slightly as she turned on the spot at the calling of her name.

"Alexa" called Sherlock, his tone one of mixed curiosity and interest. As his daughter turned towards him, a piece of lettuce in her hand, he tilted his head to the side and focused his attention on Clyde, before looking back towards her. Alexa held his gaze bravely, whilst preparing herself for the chiding she felt certain would follow. But there was none. Instead, Sherlock walked towards her and glanced down at Clyde, who was staring up at them both. Alexa turned too, leaning over as she watched him eat the final slither of lettuce she had placed in. Sherlock looked towards Alexa, who rose her eyes to meet his, and was surprised to find him indicating towards her hand and nodding. She smiled, dropping the lettuce before Clyde, and watching as he ate. "I suppose the occasional treat will not hurt" Sherlock stated decidedly. "After all, it is your birthday" he continued, glancing towards his daughter, who was looking up at him with a pleasant and grateful expression. "The key word being _occasional_, Alexa" he added. "We would like Clyde to fit in his habitat, wouldn't we?" he added lightly, earning a small smile from Alexa. Sherlock nodded, before standing tall before her. "Nadine will be here shortly, are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes" she returned simply, running her hands down the sides of her dress. As she did so, she felt her wrist contact the material of her dress, and her eyes short down to the spot.

"Alexa?" Sherlock asked quizzically.

"My bracelet" she said simply, lifting her gaze from her wrist and tilting her head to the side slightly. One of the presents from her parents had been a silver charm bracelet, that they intended to add to on celebratory occasions and milestones throughout Alexa's life. The bracelet itself currently held a bee charm, a turtle, a butterfly and a heart. And despite having received it less than twelve hours ago, Alexa already adored it. "I left it in the bathroom" she stated resolutely.

"Alright" Sherlock returned, kneeling before her. "If you collect your bracelet I will get your coat" he stated gently, running his eyes across his daughter appraisingly. He could not believe how grown up she was.

"Yes papa" she returned, before turning instantly on the spot, her dress twirling as she walked briskly towards the staircase. Sherlock pressed his hands on his thighs and pushed himself into a standing position, before watching Alexa as she made her way up the stairs. Her walk and her mannerisms were so much like her mother it was almost startling. As this thought entered his mind Sherlock glanced down at his watch, before looking back towards the stairs. Watson was taking quite a while to get ready...

As Alexa reached the top of the stairs she paused for a moment, glancing across the landing before walking slowly towards the bathroom door with a smile. As she reached the door, Alexa rose her hand towards the handle, before lowering it slightly and frowning in confusion. The door was locked. Alexa allowed her hand to fall to her side, before glancing curiously at the door and standing perfectly still upon the landing, listening out for signs of movement. Her parents were not in the habit of locking the bathroom door, nor was she. Alexa pondered the dilemma, an event so unusual that she almost considered turning on the spot and calling for her father. But this thought disappeared as soon as she heard sounds from behind the door. Alexa tilted her head to the side curiously, before taking a step closer to the door and pressing her ear to it, as her tiny fingers splayed across the cracked woodwork. Alexa's eyes widened as she identified the strange sounds that had caught her attention: it was the sound of coughing and vomiting followed by laboured breathing.

Alexa pushed herself from the door, taking a step back and looking up and down it as she clenched her hands and held them firmly by her side. She turned her head towards the staircase and considered calling to her father, before the continuation of the sounds from the bathroom drew her attention back to the door. Alexa reached for her silver bag, unzipping it and searching through its contents, until she found the item she was looking for: her purse. She unclasped the small purse and pulled out a quarter, before walking back towards the door with the coin raised in her small hand. Alexa pushed herself up onto her tiptoes as she reached for the lock, pressing the quarter into the slot and turning it, until the small sound of the retracting bolt could be heard. Alexa dropped to her heels, staring at the door before her as she continued to hold the small coin in her hand. She then dropped the coin into her bag, before reaching up for the doorknob, and slowly turning it. The door opened soundlessly, with Alexa pushing it gently forward as she peeked through the gap between the door-frame and the bathroom itself. By the time Alexa had opened the door by about ten inches, she found herself staring at an unfamiliar sight which startled her: her mother was crouching over the toilet, one hand upon her stomach and the other upon the side of the toilet, as she vomited into it. Alexa watched her for a moment, her eyes widening as the sound of her mother's vomiting and laboured breathing, which she was clearly attempting to subdue or silence, filled the room. Alexa overcame her initial fear quickly, pushing the door open further as she stepped in to the room, staring in concern at her mother's huddled figure.

"Mama?" she asked gently, staring at her mother's dark hair and inclined head. Joan stiffened slightly, the hand she had upon the toilet trembling, as she attempted to turn towards the sound of her daughter's voice. "Are you okay?" Alexa continued, as her mother faced her with tired eyes and a reassuring expression.

"Yes, sweetheart" she breathed gently. "I'm fine" she stated, attempting to sound as confident and as certain as she could. Joan pressed her hands upon the toilet and pushed herself into a standing position, flushing the toilet before she turned towards her daughter with a small and reassuring smile. Alexa stared up at her mother, whose slow movements and pale features seemed to contradict her assurance that she was alright. As Joan stood, Alexa watched as she swayed slightly, before placing one hand on the sink to steady herself, and turning her attentions back towards her daughter.

"Are you sick?" Alexa asked, running her eyes analytically across her mother's body, in a manner that reminded Joan very much of Sherlock.

"No" Joan stated resolutely, in such a manner that, if it were not for her clear signs of illness, Alexa would probably have believed her. "I'm not sick, darling, I promise" Joan stated, walking slowly towards her daughter and crouching down before her. Alexa rose her eyes to meet her mother's, who were staring at her with a tired yet certain look. Her mother was pale and shaking slightly, and she looked very tired. Alexa stared at her mother with a wary and uncertain expression, and Joan felt her heart clench as she noticed the unmistakable look of concern which was resonating from her daughter's features. She knew that her mother would not lie to her, and she seemed certain. But she was pale and sick and tired. Maybe she was too sick to realise she was sick? Maybe her illness meant that she was wrong? Alexa considered this logic for a moment, before finding herself feeling sure that it was sound. She lifted her head back towards her mother, who was watching her with a reassuring expression. But Alexa didn't quite believe it.

"I'll get papa" Alexa stated in a low and uncertain tone. Before she could turn and head towards the door, her mother's voice called her back.

"No, darling. Alexa-" she began, as Alexa turned her head back towards her mother. "Come here a sec" Joan stated gently, reaching out a hand towards her daughter. Alexa watched her uncertainly, before accepting her mother's hand and allowing her to be drawn towards her. Joan leaned back and sat on the ground, her back resting against the bathtub. She drew Alexa towards her until the young girl was sitting by her side, and looking up at her with a look of analysis and concern. One she certainly got from her father. "I didn't mean to scare you" Joan began, stroking some of her daughter's hair back behind her ears. "And I'm sorry if I made you worry" she continued simply, as Alexa met her gaze and held it with her own wide, dark eyes. "And I know that it's hard for you to understand, especially after seeing me just now, but I promise you that I am not sick" Joan stated resolutely, in such a manner that Alexa almost found herself believing her.

"But you were being sick, mama" Alexa countered, her concerned eyes narrowing slightly. "When I was being sick you said I couldn't go to school because-"

"It's a little different with grown-ups" Joan stated lightly. "Sometimes" she added, before looking back towards her daughter. "I promise you I am not sick, Alexa. I am going to be absolutely fine" she stated, placing her hand reassuringly over her daughter's, who returned the gentle squeeze. "You know what would make me feel better?" she asked, causing Alexa to look up to her with wide and concerned eyes. "Celebrating your birthday with you" Joan added, noticing how Alexa's gaze lowered slightly. "I can't wait to see the Nutcracker, can you? And dinner afterwards, at your favourite restaurant? And Nadine will be there-"

"Why don't we stay at home" Alexa countered, glancing up towards her mother. "We can watch a movie and you can get better" she added. Joan watched the expression on her daughter's face, and felt almost certain that her heart would break. It took everything Joan had not to burst in to tears.

"I'm not sick, sweetheart. I promise" she returned, squeezing her daughter's hand reassuringly. "I'm fine. And I know that it's hard to understand, but I promise, this will make sense soon" she continued, chiding herself at her inability to tell her daughter the complete truth. But today was about her, and she wanted it to remain that way. If only for one more day. Her news could wait. "So can we please go and celebrate your birthday?" she asked, running her hand through her daughter's hair. Alexa looked back up towards her mother, who, despite appearing unwell whilst claiming not to be, would not lie to her. Despite the confusion and conflict she was feeling at the moment, Alexa felt that was certain. And she looked less pale than she had done. Alexa nodded slowly, before pushing herself up from the ground and standing in front of her mother. Joan smiled warmly at her, squeezing her hand once more before letting her go. "Thank you" she whispered. Alexa nodded, before taking a few steps towards her mother and kissing her on the cheek. Joan closed her eyes at the contact, which made her forget about her nausea for a short while.

"Are you going to tell papa?" Alexa asked, looking at her mother with an uncertain gaze as she stood before her.

"Yes" Joan breathed, swallowing as she nodded. "I promise." Alexa nodded, before offering her mother a weak smile, turning and leaving the bathroom. As she closed the door behind her, the sound of the doorbell ringing could be heard in the distance. Joan closed her eyes and rested her head against her hands, guilt washing over her as her mind played through the previous scene. She rose her head from her hand and glanced upwards, breathing in several times in an effort to calm herself, before pushing herself up from the ground and standing before the mirror. He only way she could assure her daughter that she was fine, and to ensure that she had a wonderful birthday, was to act the part. Joan reached for her toothbrush and the toothpaste and began to brush her teeth, whilst collecting her make up and lining it up beneath the mirror. As she did so, she stopped brushing for a moment, as her eyes befell the silver charm bracelet that lay beside the soap dish.

Alexa walked quickly down the stairs, holding on to the bannister as she went. As she arrived at the bottom, she found herself facing Nadine and her mother, who were talking to her father. As Alexa reached the bottom of the steps Sherlock turned towards her, and Alexa's mother placed her hand upon her daughter's shoulder as she addressed Alexa.

"Happy Birthday Alexa!" she stated brightly. Alexa smiled and nodded in response, thanking her as she walked towards Nadine, who was offering her a present in a purple gift bag. Alexa smiled and thanked her, accepting the bag and tugging it open. Sherlock watched as his daughter's features lit up as she extracted the butterfly searching kit from the bag.

"Thank you" Alexa stated sincerely, glancing from Nadine to her mother.

"You're welcome" Nadine's mother stated, nodding as she spoke. "Your mum told us it's something you're passionate about." At the mention of her mother Alexa found herself feeling concerned and anxious, and her smile fell slightly, before she nodded in return. Sherlock frowned in confusion as he glanced at his daughter's expression, which recovered itself quickly. _Just as Watson does when she is worried_ Sherlock thought, before continuing to watch his daughter. Before he could speak, the sound of heels on the staircase behind them drew his attention back, and he saw the figure of his partner in her black skirt and blouse, her wide eyes sparkling as she reached the bottom.

"Hi" she greeted Nadine and her mother warmly, attempting a smile. Alexa looked up and studied her mother's face, which looked much less pale and tired. Upon glancing at her features, Alexa realised that her mother had used make up to make herself look less sick. "You left this in the bathroom, sweetheart" Joan continued, crouching before her daughter as she held the silver bracelet to her. Alexa stared at the dainty piece of a jewellery for a moment, having completely forgotten about it after finding her mother in the bathroom. Joan looked up towards her daughter with a calm and placating expression, as Alexa extended her arm and Joan began to secure the bracelet around her wrist. Sherlock watched as Alexa stared at Joan's face with the look of conviction and complete concentration as her mother placed the bracelet upon her. Sherlock's eyes drifted from his daughter's face to Joan's, who appeared to be breathing in and out in a soothing manner, as if she were trying to calm herself.

"Well, I'd better get to work" Nadine's mother stated, turning towards her daughter and smiling.

"I'm so sorry you couldn't come" Joan soothed, rising from her kneeling position and standing beside her daughter. Joan placed her hand tenderly on the back of Alexa's head, causing her daughter to relax slightly. Alexa reached across towards her mother's hand, which she held securely, before looking up at her. Joan looked down at her daughter's face and offered her a reassuring smile. "Are you ready, sweetheart?" she asked, as Nadine's mother left the building, bidding farewell as she left. Alexa nodded slowly, squeezing her mother's hand tightly before releasing her hold, and walking towards Nadine. Sherlock watched this with interest as his daughter and her friend walked out of the brownstone and down the stairs to the waiting cab. As soon as they had got half way down the steps Sherlock turned towards Joan, who was picking up her bag from the side. Sherlock reached for her coat and eased her into it, the scent of her perfume swimming in the air. She brushed her hair from the back of her coat and turned towards him, offering him the same smile he had seen her giving Alexa.

"Are you quite alright, Watson?" he asked gently, his tone echoing Alexa's. Joan's eyes widened slightly, before her features softened and she returned a more genuine smile in her partner's direction.

"Yes" she stated with conviction. "Are you ready?"

"Of course" Sherlock stated absent-mindedly, nodding as he spoke. It was clear that she was not alright, but he knew that she would not confide in him before Alexa's celebrations had ended. She wouldn't want to draw attention off her daughter. With that thought Sherlock reached across to Joan, clasping her hand tightly in his, and giving it a reassuring squeeze. She smile in return, and they walked together down the stone steps, hand in hand.

The cab pulled up outside the theatre half an hour before the ballet was due to start, and Sherlock and Joan helped the girls out of the taxi before leading them into the building. As they reached the entrance queue, Joan was relieved to find that her daughter was laughing warmly with her friend, as they pointed to some of the posters adorning the walls. Some dancers also passed by, who Alexa watched with keen interest, as they made their way up the staircase. Sherlock had reserved a box at the top of the theatre for them, and they were led to it by a kindly gentleman in an ill-fitting suit. As they reached the box, Joan placed her bag upon the table and took up her seat at the far end, thinking that her daughter would wish to sit between her father and her friend. She often did this on trips out, as she enjoyed sharing her observations and deductions with her father and Nadine. She did with Joan, too, but found that her father was much more willing to accept the more blunt and potentially offensive things she came up with, whereas her mother would gently remind her about the importance of being careful of what she said, lest she should cause offence or upset someone. However, such incidences were few, as Alexa seemed to become much more perceptive and empathetic with each year. Joan smiled at this thought, marvelling at her wonderful daughter. But she still found it mildly surprising when, instead of sitting between her father and Nadine, Alexa walked straight past them and towards her mother, sitting herself upon her lap. Joan was surprised at first, but as she pulled her daughter gently to her she could feel the little girl relax beneath her hold. Joan lifted her head to Alexa's ear, whispering to her some words or kindness and reassurance. Sherlock watched this scene with interest, before Alexa nodded once, turned towards her mother and watched her for a moment, nodding once more before easing herself off her lap and taking up a set beside Nadine at the other end of the box. Sherlock walked slowly towards his partner, sitting in the seat beside her and holding her hand as the lights fell. Throughout the performance the little girls at the end smiled, hummed, danced and giggled, their faces alight with excitement and animation. Joan frequently turned her attention to this scene, and found herself smiling.

The ballet lasted for over two hours, and by the time the lights rose the girls seemed slightly weary. But as the curtains were drawn Alexa eased herself from her seat, exchanged some brief words with Nadine, before glancing back towards her mother. She surveyed her with an analytical expression, before smiling contently and turning back towards her friend. Joan smiled weakly, battling between feeling grateful for her daughter's compassion and guilty at having caused her to worry.

"Watson?" Sherlock called gently, placing his hand upon her lower back as he spoke. Joan turned towards him and looked at him expectantly. "Everything alright?"

"Yes" she returned instantly. "The girls looked so tired, don't they? I hope they can manage dinner" she continued, turning back towards the girls, who were putting on their coats as other patrons spilled out of the theatre.

"I'm certain they will" Sherlock stated, as his attention befell their daughter and her friend. "As soon as they step into the restaurant the smell of Renee's pasta dishes will cause them to forget that they ever ate" he continued, watching as a small smile played on Joan's lips. "Are you certain that you are alright?" he added in a low tone, concern entering his voice.

"Of course" she stated, turning to face him directly. "I'm fine, really." Sherlock watched her for a moment, giving her the same look of uncertainty and disbelief that she had witnessed on Alexa's face just a few hours earlier. Sherlock nodded, turning towards the girls and calling for them not to forget their programmes, as he led Joan from the box and through the theatre.

Thirty minutes later, Joan was relieved to find that her concerns about the girls' hunger were unnecessary. As soon as they had walked into Alexa's favourite Parisian eatery, Renee and her husband Jacques walked straight towards them, hugging the little girl tightly as they presented her with a large chocolate butterfly, which was exquisitely crafted. Alexa's eyes widened and she turned to her parents with a beaming expression, proudly holding up her gift as she considered it with intelligent and curious eyes. Joan thanked the kindly restaurant owners for their gift, as did Alexa moments later, before leading the girls towards their table. Throughout the dinner Alexa and Nadine were joined in animated discussion, smiling and laughing as Alexa made deductions on fellow guests (which, to Sherlock's pride, were incredibly accurate), constructing plans for a butterfly sanctuary on the paper and crayons provided by the restaurant, and made South American butterflies from their food. Joan smiled as she watched her daughter, who appeared to be having such a wonderful time. Her features were bright and her smile was infectious, and Joan found herself relaxing slightly at the knowledge that she had not ruined her daughter's birthday. But despite this, and often unbeknownst to Joan, little Alexa kept casting furtive glances towards her mother, running her eyes across her body curiously as she did so, but averting her gaze the moment her mother rose her head. Sherlock glanced between his partner and his daughter, considering the evidence before him and wondering about the nature of the secret they appeared to be sharing between them. They left the restaurant a couple of hours later, bidding fond farewells to the owners, who adored Alexa. Alexa thanked them for their hospitality in french, causing them to smile brightly, clasping their hands together and thanking them in their mother tongue. The family drove Nadine back to her house, and as the cab pulled up beside her home, Alexa stopped her, breaking the beautiful chocolate butterfly in half and offering her one of the two pieces before she had a chance to object. Joan's features warmed at the sight, and Nadine leaned in and hugged Alexa, before disappearing towards her porch. After her mother had received her and waved them off, they travelled home, heading through the city at Joan's request so that Alexa could see the lights of the city at night.

By the time they got back to the brownstone Alexa was exhausted, but for some strange reason she appeared to be attempting to battle this feeling. As they stepped through the doors of the brownstone, Joan helped Alexa with her coat and bag, hanging them up before crouching before her weary daughter.

"How about you go and put your pajamas on, and when you get back, I'll make us some hot chocolate?" she asked gently, before anticipating her daughter's question and stating, "with marshmallows." Alexa smiled, nodding tiredly towards her mother. "We should probably get you to bed soon. Your grandparents are coming over to see you in the morning" she stated, watching as her daughter smiled in understanding. "I hope you've been practising your Mandarin" Joan stated, causing Alexa to laugh lightly, before turning and walking quickly up the stairs. Joan smiled, pushing herself up into a standing position and walking through the foyer and into the front room. Joan turned on some of the small lights then made her way towards the fireplace, placing some of the logs and coal into the grate and lighting it. Alexa loved to sit before the fire, reading or talking or just sitting quietly beside her parents. After a few seconds, the warm glow and crackling embers illuminated the room, causing a homely and comforting feel that Joan found most calming. She was so enraptured in the sight before her, and in constructing a fire for her daughter, that she was oblivious of the tall figure of Sherlock Holmes who was standing behind her in the doorway, and had been watching her with interest for several minutes.

"It's not a physical injury" he stated musingly, in a curious tone that caused Joan to turn on the spot.

"Excuse me?" she asked, laughter present in her tone. Sherlock watched her with a kind expression, taking a few steps towards her as her eyes drifted across his body and face, before resting on his.

"Whatever it is that is causing our daughter to worry about your well-being, and which you are concealing" he replied gently, his voice kind and compassionate, and devoid of accusation or malice. Joan's eyes widened slightly before drifting away from his gaze, as she swallowed hard and felt herself begin to feel very, very hot. Sherlock waited patiently for a moment to see whether she would speak. After she didn't for a few moments, he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up towards him.

"It's quite alright, Watson" he stated kindly. "I apologise if I have made you feel uncomfortable or intruded upon" he continued, in a low and genuine tone. "Please understand that the reasons for my not respecting your privacy at this moment are purely down to my concern for Alexa and for you" he stated, feeling Joan begin to tremble slightly beneath his hand. "At first I thought it was some type of injury" he stated simply, his hand travelling slowly down her arm. Joan felt her body filled with comfort and reassurance at this gesture, which was amplified when his hand reached wrist, and clasped their hands in an affectionate embrace. "I thought you may have injured yourself and attempted to conceal it so as not to detract attention from Alexa's birthday" he stated simply, before looking towards her eyes. "But after seeing your movements today, how you didn't flinch when Alexa leapt onto your lap, when walking did not appear to be an issue, and when bending before the fire seemed to cause you no discomfort" he continued, as Joan's eyes lowered slightly and she nodded. "I began to rethink that particular hypothesis" he stated in a low, gentle tone. There was silence for a few moments, as Sherlock allowed Joan some time to take in his words and concerns, before he continued to speak. "Whatever it is, Alexa found out, didn't she? Stumbled upon it?" he asked, watching as Joan inhaled shakily and turned her head up to face him. "She was in the bathroom for a very long time searching for her bracelet. Despite the fact that she is a veritable magpie when it comes to locating her own possessions." Joan laughed lightly at this, but her hand continued to feel cool and shaky in Sherlock's grasp, even as he squeezed it in reassurance. "Given how Alexa has been looking at you this evening, she must have seen something that makes her believe you are not well" he stated kindly, running his thumb along her hand as he spoke. "And then you brought the bracelet down to her" he continued, before waiting for a few moments more. "I do not wish to rush you or make you feel uncomfortable, Watson, far from it. And I certainly do not wish to intrude" he continued, his voice maintaining its low and gentle tone. "But do you feel able to discuss with me the mystery of the bathroom encounter?" Joan laughed lightly at this, lifting her head to meet his glance, as the flames from the fire behind them danced in her eyes. After a moment her laughter stopped, and her eyes adopted a glassy expression, as nervousness swept across her features.

"I'm pregnant" she mumbled into the darkness. She felt Sherlock's hand adjust itself in her own, as he stared down at her with an expression between concern and surprise.

"Are you certain?" he asked gently, shifting on the spot as he looked down upon her.

"Yes" she returned, swallowing as she spoke. "My OBGYN confirmed it last week. I didn't know how to tell you, and I didn't want to reveal it before Alexa's birthday" she explained, her voice low and her tone apologetic. "I should have told you the moment I found out, I'm sorry."

"Watson" Sherlock breathed consolingly, placing his free hand upon her cheek, which caused her to glance upwards and meet his eyes, which were watching her with a concerned yet reassuring expression. "I assure you, your apologies are quite unnecessary" he whispered, his lips curving into a small smile, before he leaned forwards and kissed her. Joan felt the tension and fear begin to seep out of her body, as she returned his kiss with passionate gratitude. After a few moments she broke away from the kiss, weary and breathless, as she looked back up at him. 

"You're okay with this?" she asked, her eyes meeting his.

"Absolutely" he returned, running his fingers down her cheek and beneath her chin. "Is is what you want?"

"Yes" she returned instantly, a genuine smile breaking out upon her lips for the first time that evening. Sherlock smiled back at her, before removing his hand from hers and placing it on her lower back, pulling her closer to him as he kissed her once more.

Sherlock and Joan were so focused on comforting one another and celebrating their news with a passionate kiss, that neither of them had noticed that Alexa was standing in the doorway, watching the scene before her with a broad smile on her face.


End file.
